The house in Spain
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Summary inside. Joey Graceffa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The house in Spain

(A Peter Pan crossover)

Summary: When Joey and his friends go to this house in Spain, they think it's normal but it's not they all thought…

**Chapter 1**

**Joey's Pov **

I was packing my bags because Megan, Ingrid, Luke, Cat, Sawyer, Whitney and I are going to Spain! So exicted. I was meeting Luke, Ingrid, Megan, Cat, Sawyer and Whitney at the airport. I checked I had my camera and my mac in case I got bored and I could play minecraft. I got into my car and drove to the airport. We boarded the plane. I sat next to Megan. The plane took off.

I thought I saw two kids sitting on a cloud. I shrugged it off though. I must be imagining things. I lay back and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep. When we got to Spain, Megan woke me up. I looked around groggily. We went to the arrivals and did all the stuff we had to do at the airport. We finnaly got a rent car. I started vlogging. We got to the house and I looked around. The house had a big palm tree in the middle. It was big with white painting. We met Miguel.

We went inside and I had a look around and I vlogged while I did that. It had a pool and alot of sun loungers. And it also had a amazing view.

"Look at this view!" said Megan looking around. I noddded. We relaxed in the pool. Megan and I went exploring. We both vlogged when we went exploring. This place was so cool.

The maid called Maria Jose made us dinner. It was now 7:00 in the evening and it was still light. I'll have to get used with the time difference. We are staying for 5 weeks. What I didn't know is that my holiday was going to be turned upside down.

**Maisie's POV **

When I was sure that they had all gone to bed and were asleep, I flew down with Peter and the lost boys and we jumped into the pool. I heard an opening of shutters.

"Be quiet..." I whispered. Peter and the lost boys nodded.

I saw a boy with green eyes and brown black hair looking out from the balcony. He shrugged and went back inside. We moved all of the sunloungers and jumped from one to the other.

**Joey's POV **

I'm sure I heard splashing and laughing. I'm not sure if I was imagining it. I think I was. The next morning I went down to the pool. The sunloungers were on different sides of the pool and they were scattered.

"I thought the gardeners put them back." Luke said. He was obviously confused.

I didn't know that my holiday was going to get weird and it was going to be turned upside down.

The next night, I saw them. The kids. From what I could see is that they could. Fly.

**Chapter done! **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

The house in Spain

(A Peter Pan crossover)

Summary: When Joey and his friends go to this house in Spain, they think it's normal but it's not they all thought…

**Chapter 2**

**Joey's Pov **

I stepped back shocked. Then I screamed.

"GUYS! GUYS!" I shouted running down the corrider.

Luke, Ingrid, Cat, Whitney, Megan, Sawyer and Megan came out of their rooms.

"Joey, It's 3:00 in the morning. What is it?" asked Luke yawning.

"I saw some kids and they could fly!" I said. They laughed.

"It's true!" I said. I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"You've gone a bit crazy Joey." said Sawyer.

"I have not!" I shouted. "I saw them!"

They went back into their rooms. They don't believe me. I went to the end room next to the room. I turned on the light. I saw pictures on the table. I looked at them. Whoever drew them was amazing. I tuned over. There was a name. Maisie Newell.

I'll show my friends later.

**Maisie's POV**

I saw Joey looking at the pictures.

I smiled. I had left them there. I flew off back to Neverland.

**Joey's POV**

I went downstairs holding the pictures.

"Seen the kids lately? That could fly?" asked Sawyer. Everyone sniggered.

I glared at them. They looked down and kept eating.

"I found these pictures in one of the rooms." I said sitting down. I put them on the table. Cat picked one up.

"These are amazing." said Cat looking at them.

"There are by this girl called Maisie Newell." I said. One of the pictures, this girl was fighting some pirates. This boy dressed in green was helping her.

"These are fantastic." said Ingrid. Luke nodded.

After breakfast, we went down to the pool. I jumped into the pool.

Cat jumped in. Meghan jumped in.

I laughed and splashed them.

They splashed back. I saw this girl leaning against a pole. She smiled at me. I stared at her. She stared back.

"Joey? What are you looking at?" Luke asked.

The girl winked at me then ran off. I turned and looked at Luke.

"Nothing." I said. Luke raised an eyebrow. I got out of the pool and dried myself off. I put my shirt back on.

I went exploring. I vlogged while I did.

When I came to edit later on, I saw two kids in the background. The girl had long brown hair with brown eyes. The boy had dirty blond hair with green eyes. They were pulling faces. I edited it. Then when it was finished. I showed the others.

"Who are those kids?" asked Whitney.

"I don't know." I said.

"They might live around here" said Sawyer.

"Hm.." said Luke.

"I'm not sure guys." I said.

Luke looked at me. I looked at him.

Later on, it was night time. I was reading my book when I heard a knock on the balcony door. I got up and opened the balcony door...

**Chapter done! **

**Yay **

**R&R**


End file.
